


allaboutrick

by fishdick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, allrick向天雷黄色脑洞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishdick/pseuds/fishdick
Summary: 双性。
Relationships: oc/rick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

1.想看（vagina）老头和一堆外星触手怪约炮这种经典情节。啊，为了追求刺激任凭自己被轮流manhandle，choke[泪]一次承受好几根大黑粗，上下三张小嘴被捣鼓得红肿可怜黏糊糊，全身上下是体液和吸盘勒出来的印痕，几次被干到昏死又醒来，本能地扭动挣扎，但修长的四肢和脖颈全被其他怪物死死抓牢了根本没有用！55555我流泪了。  



	2. Chapter 2

自己变成大吊猛汉和FC瑞谈恋爱。猫猫瑞有比现在健康一些的身体和各种藏不住的小情绪，会在凌晨排练结束之后洗香香钻进你的被窝，因为全身酸软而难受地哼哼，整个人湿漉漉地趴上来，用长腿夹着你，一边用软软的棕发蹭你一边到处舔咬，细细的手指一路往下捏你鼓突的肌肉。你笑他的饥渴，边用拇指揉他大腿内侧边用各种污言秽语羞辱他，猫猫瑞就会像发情期一样淫荡地乱扭。最后被你掐着腰掰着大腿操进垫子时边哭边叫边蹭床单爽到上天，真是个欲求不满的婊子。  
把你榨干后，第二天起床时他就充满活力蹦蹦跳跳啦(^ω^)


	3. Chapter 3

接上条。  
他劣质的妆蹭到了床单上。


	4. Chapter 4

分别几十年再在某个酒吧相遇，第一件事就是灌醉对方，再拖去开房。  
他看起来病怏怏的。你亲吻着脱去他的衣物，他边笑边陷进床，给你展示他对自己做的改造。可以卸下的假肢，可以打开观看的腹腔。他甚至鼓励你把手伸进去。他并不介意感染。  
里面是个子宫吗？你惊愕地用指尖去触碰鲜红湿润的黏膜。  
“我想找人把我操怀孕，那肯定很好玩，”他笑到岔气，“正好你来了。”


End file.
